Who We Were Before
by JustBreathe15
Summary: Set after 4.04. Kurt and Rachel are drunk, horribly sad, and looking for comfort. One thing leads to another, and a few weeks later, they find out what that other thing is—Rachel's pregnant. Now the question is, how will the deal with this? Will Finn ever be able to forgive Rachel or Kurt? Does Klaine stand any chance of getting back together now?
1. Choosers Into Beggars

**Who We Were Before**

**Plot Summary: Set after 4.04. Kurt and Rachel are drunk, horribly sad, and looking for comfort. One thing leads to another, and a few weeks later, they find out what that other thing is—Rachel's pregnant. Now the question is, how will the deal with this? Will Finn ever be able to forgive Rachel or Kurt? Does Klaine stand any chance of getting back together now?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the t.v. show Glee or it's characters.**

**Warning: Spoilers for episode 4.04!**

**Another idea that wouldn't release me from its grip. I seriously think I have problems. The chapters for this story won't be as long as my other ones. I'm planning right now on them maybe reaching 1,500-2000 words per chapter (save for this one)? Sometimes short than that even. Also, even though this story involves a pregnancy, this won't take anything from the Ours/Dreams storyline. Two separate story lines—possible they could cross over but not at the current moment. I know I've been slow with my other updates but they should start picking up soon. I'm planning to post some things on my profile page so I'll have more information there when I get to it. In the mean time, hope you guys enjoy this and as always—criticisms are welcomed but please no flames. Thanks and enjoy!**

_CHAPTER 1: Choosers Into Beggars_

Kurt wakes up with a horrible case of cotton mouth and an even worse headache. He vaguely recalls Rachel coming back home from her trip to Lima; he also recalls her being an absolute wreck about breaking up with Finn. Kurt was so deep in his own depression that he didn't even argue when Rachel decided to break out their secret bottles of champagne and tequila. Of course now he wishes he hadn't drank so much. Kurt inwardly lectures himself about the woes of underage drinking as he jumps out of bed.

He made it to the trashcan. That was three glasses of champagne and four tequila shots that was just expelled from his stomach. He can't say he's happy to see it. He hears someone groaning from behind him. The piercing noise echoes in his head. "Rachel, please…"

Kurt freezes. Why is Rachel in his room? He looks down and realizes the trashcan isn't plain black; it's bejeweled with the words 'Rachel Barbara Berry' in pink stones, which is Rachel's form of labeling.

Scratch that. Why is he in Rachel's room? He looks down and makes a more horrendous discovery- he's completely naked. The trashcan drops from his hands. It may have even tipped over. For once, the possibility of getting vomit everywhere seems like an insignificant problem.

"Kurt, stop making noise! My head is mad at me," Rachel says while pulling her blanket over her head. Kurt feels his own head start to spin. "Why are you in my room?"

Does he really want to know? If he wanted too, he could leave right now. He could walk out the room, go to his bed, sleep off this hangover, and pretend this is some horrible, horrible nightmare.

Kurt turns around at last. _Oh dear god…_

"Why are you in my room?" She repeats, her voice higher and quieter. Rachel's sitting up in her bed, blanket wrapped around her chest. All he can see are her shoulders and parts of her back; however, he knows she's naked too.

She's naked. He's naked. They were naked together and drunk.

Kurt picks up the trashcan and pukes again. His eyes watering at both the acid burning in his throat and at the knowledge of what likely occurred in that bed. Before he knows it, he's down on the floor, sobs wracking his body. Rachel isn't fairing any better. Kurt hears her start to hyperventilate but he can't pull himself away from the sick feeling in his stomach, accompanied by the loud voices in his head yelling at him.

_How did this happen? How could this happen? Why Rachel of all people? What the hell was I thinking? Oh my god, what would Finn think?!_

_What would Blaine think?_

The last thing he needs is heartache on top of the other emotions he's going through. He and Blaine weren't even together anymore, and either were Finn and Rachel— but it would crush Finn's soul if he knew his stepbrother had…had….

Kurt clenches his teeth. It would crush Finn's soul if he knew his stepbrother had _sex_ with Rachel. He pushes himself to sit up from the floor, not even looking in Rachel's direction. "I'm-I'm going to go to my room. This never happened." He says in a low tone voice.

"But Kurt…" Rachel very nearly shrieks. Kurt shakes his head.

"This never happened." Kurt gets up and practically runs out of the room. He isn't sure how he's going to deal with this but he couldn't do it now. He needs to vomit this entire experience out of his memory. No one ever had to know about this. It would be a drunken memory that he'd eventually forget.

()

"Hey man, what's up?" Kurt's stomach twists in guilt the minute Finn's voice rings through the phone. For three weeks, it's remained a secret. Not a word of it has been spoken between Kurt and Rachel—or any words at all for that matter. At work he functioned as a zombie, while the apartment had become a near unbearable purgatory. Every day the same amount of shame and awkwardness. Today, Kurt realized when Rachel wouldn't even come out of her room until Kurt left that the distance they had created between him and Rachel was too large. Things couldn't go on this way.

After work, he went to look at an apartment and called Finn to gather advice on how to ask his father to borrow money for furniture (since he's the one making the choice to leave, it's only fair Rachel gets to keep the furniture. At this point, he'd leave everything save for his wardrobe behind to get over this situation). What he didn't expect to come is the self-disgust and guilt to keep building. Sleeping with Rachel was a drunken mistake that he would take back in an instance. That didn't change the fact that she's still the love of Finn's life and if he knew Kurt jumped into bed with Rachel—he's not sure his stepbrother could forgive him. Even if Kurt was drunk and regretful. "Kurt?"

"Still here." Kurt confirms, hand grasping on the holding bar to steady himself. "Sorry…"

"Are you alright?" Finn asks with entirely too much concern in his voice. Kurt hears his conscience yelling at him to tell the truth. Kurt fights against it because to him, it's about more than the changes in his relationship with Finn and his relationship Rachel. The reality of the situation hasn't hit him at full swing yet. How can he admit it to Finn when he won't even admit it to himself?

"Fine, just tired," Kurt lies, for once grateful he's become so good at saying he's fine when he's not. "and frustrated, I guess."

"Why? Because of Blaine?" Oh god, not the B-word. The only good thing about the situation with Rachel is that it's distracted him from his crumbling relationship with Blaine.

"Kind of. Money's a little tight right now too." A perfect excuse for asking Finn about borrowing money from their parents. He supposed the reason why he's about moving out of the apartment he and Rachel were happily sharing not even a month ago wasn't necessary at this point. "I think I have to ask Dad for a loan."

"What? Dude, you like never ask Burt for anything. He said you wouldn't even take the money he wanted to give you when you left." Yes, that's true. Funny how one little mistake can turn friends into strangers, brothers into liars, and choosers into beggars. In any other situation, Kurt would consider stripping for money before asking his all-too-generous father for money, but this mental hell had to end or Kurt feared he'd lose his mind.

The subway screeches to a stop at the station. This is Kurt's stop. He lets go of the holding bar and steps off the subway. "I know but I don't think I have a choice this time."

Finn releases a long sigh. "Well, how much do you need? I could lend it to you." No, absolutely not! The twist suddenly becomes a hard stabbing pain. Kurt walks faster as if it will keep the feeling from catching up to him. It may not mean much now, but Kurt still has his morals and he'd be damned if he was going to take money from his brother over _this_.

"No, no! I know things are tight for you too. Dad and Carol have plenty of money to spare. It's fine. I'm going to pay them back as soon as I can." At least it's a true alibi—he knows Finn's spent a lot of his funds getting back to Ohio. Still, knowing that Finn would still try to give Kurt the money despite his situation made the pain that much worse.

"Yeah…. All right, if you say so. Dude, it's fine. They know you're good for it. Worse comes to worse, the Berry's will shell out a few extra bucks." Finn then clears his throat. "Uh, how is Rachel anyway?" He tries to say it causally like he doesn't care. The heaviness behind his voice indicates otherwise and it's so obvious it's almost sad.

Rachel's taken the situation worse than even Kurt. She won't even look at him. They avoid each like the plague; whether they're eating breakfast at the table or passing by in the hall to get ready for their day. When Kurt does see her, it's obvious she isn't sleeping well and he knows her workout machine has been untouched for at least a week. Nonetheless, Kurt lies again. "She's alright…. How are you holding up?"

Just like that, Finn starts talking about everything that's been happening lately in Lima. Kurt listens while throwing in a non-committal comment here and there, but overall he's not paying attention. By the time he reaches the apartment, he's says goodbye to Finn and hands up the phone. Talking to Finn felt like mental torture but wishes he was still on the phone because now he has to tell Rachel he's looking for a new place to live. It hurts worse that she'll likely agree, thus ending the friendship they worked so hard to build over the years. It's a gut-wrenching change, one that will be much more melancholy than moving to New York.

It's useless putting it off any longer because really, Kurt just wants to stop hurting. He wants to stop wondering how Blaine could sleep with another man when they were supposedly so in love. He wants to stop torturing himself with this woe and fear of unhappiness that's plagued him since he was a kid; and as much as it will hurt, he doesn't want to prolong the ending of probably his most treasured friendship. If it has to end, he wants done with quickly and as painlessly as possible.

He opens the door to their apartment and for the first time in weeks, he's seeking Rachel out.

What he doesn't expect is that Rachel is sitting on their couch waiting for him. Her eyes look up and lock in on Kurt. Kurt notices her eyes are rimmed red like she's been crying for hours. Her skin has never appeared so pale, nor has he ever seen her more scared. If he's being honest, Kurt can't remember the last time he's seen Rachel scared. She opens her mouth and closes it. What little grace she has left leaves her as her face crumples. A tear slipping down her face. "I'm sorry."

Despite everything happening to their friendship, Kurt rushes to her side without another thought. "Rachel, honey…" When Kurt lowers himself in front of her, Rachel throws her arms around Kurt and hugs him tightly. It takes him minute to hug her back but when he does, he feels a little more put together. He forgot how much he misses hugging a warm body until he allows Rachel to break down in his arms. Her body quakes with loud sobs. Through the heavy breathing, he can hear muffled apologies and self-put downs. He's never heard Rachel demean herself and Kurt isn't entirely sure what to think about it. He only knows that it's the saddest thing he's ever heard. "…come on Rach, it was both our faults. We were stupid and we made a mistake, that's all it was. We were drunk and lonely. That doesn't make us bad people. Nothing has to change—I still like boys and you're still my—"

"This changes everything!" She screams. The high-pitched volume sending horrible vibrations through his ears. He wants to pull away, but can't because she's clutching his body tightly. "This changes everything and we can never go back. I'll never be a Broadway singer now!"

Kurt breaks from her embrace. A very serious tone takes the situation. Rachel's not saying this just to be dramatic. She would never throw her dreams of Broadway under the bus. Not unless they were really in danger. "What are you talking about?" His voice is so breathy almost no words come out but Rachel hears them and starts to cry harder. It's because Kurt knows exactly what she meant. There's so many ways that having drunk sex with your best friend can change things, but only one reason it could possibly stop 'the' Rachel Barbara Berry from achieving her dreams—and if it's true, it Kurt from achieving his.

Rachel shakily gets up from the couch and walks to their bathroom. She comes back with a small brown paper bag and dumps the contents on their coffee table.

Six pregnancy tests dropped in front of Kurt. Six tests along with six positives.

Kurt's eyes are wide, his mouth drops in horror. Tears start pouring down his face as well. Rachel still confirms what he already knows. "I haven't had sex with anyone else since last summer. Even if I had, Finn and I always used protection," Rachel states surprisingly clear. Words that would have caused her to stutter or giggle now leave her mouth without even a hitch. "I always used protection because I never wanted this to happen. Not before I had a career. That night is the only time I might have even—"

"Stop. Please just stop…" Kurt manages to say.

He takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from his eyes. In that moment, something else takes over. For over a month, he's been running from everything, but now it feels like none of it really matters anymore. He can't run from this. Rachel won't get an abortion and Kurt didn't really want her to. He supposes this could be over in nine months if they give the baby up for adoption but Kurt knows that the time they spend waiting will still leave a large mark on their lives. Whether they decided to give it up for adoption or raise it, the child will exist and Rachel obviously can't be the strong one. Kurt wishes, for once, he could step back and let someone take the reins but he can't. He _needs_ to be in control. He stands up and he draws the sobbing Rachel back into his arms. Feels her stomach pressed against his. Feels his child. "We'll be alright. We'll figure it out."

They didn't have any other choice.


	2. In The Cold- Three Months Later

**Can't tell you guys how happy I am that this story has interest! The same fear I always have when I think about posting a story came again, only much stronger. I was almost afraid people would hate this—glad to see that's not the case! Hopefully, it continues to go well :) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed this story, or in general just read it. Review responses for guests are at the bottom; everyone else will be getting a message response. So that all being said, I present chapter 2…**

_Chapter 2: In The Cold- Three Months Later_

Blaine's hands are shaking the moment he steps out of the taxi: partly because it's a week into January and the chill is biting cold. On a more personal level, he's nervous because this is the first time he's daring to talk to Kurt in three months. He gives the taxi driver his money and unloads his bag from the trunk. He's made reservations in a hotel a few blocks away. He hates that he's not welcomed here anymore but really, he has no one to blame but himself. He slings his bag over his shoulder and turns to face the apartment complex where he broke Kurt's heart.

Not a day goes by that Blaine doesn't hate himself for what he did. Even over thee months later he feels the same amount of pain. After realizing Kurt was never going to answer his calls, Blaine decided to push on. He goes to his clubs and glee to try and get through it, but there are still those periods of loneliness that he can't escape from. He tries to use that time to reflect on his life. He's even decided to start seeing a therapist.

In these sessions and moments of loneliness, Blaine learns that the driving force of his infidelity was his fear being alone. It's understandable; he's always been alone. The problem is that the fear became so strong that he lost control and that scares the shit out of him. Blaine actually believes he's making progress but he's hit a point where he can't go further until he sees Kurt. For months, he's wanted to tell Kurt about it, not even so much because he wanted to get back together. Well, honestly, he wanted that too, but his therapist suggested that Blaine should face Kurt at long last; get everything out so they could either move on separately or together. Really, he just wanted Kurt to know that it didn't happen because Blaine didn't love Kurt (the very thought seems impossible) but rather, that Blaine didn't love himself. He couldn't though because Kurt wouldn't answer his calls- and as Blaine found out a few weeks ago- he wasn't visiting home lately.

It was Finn who told him so. Finn showed up at glee and started yelling at him because Kurt refused to come home for Christmas and 'blamed it on work'. Apparently, that was the same excuse he gave for missing thanksgiving. That's when Blaine started becoming concerned. Finn didn't say it in so many words but it was obvious he blamed Blaine for this. Blaine could definitely see why he would think so but Finn seemed to be missing the bigger picture- Kurt treasured his family and he knew how important it was to his father to be around for the holidays. Maybe Blaine didn't turn out to be the man Kurt thought he was, but Blaine liked to believe he knew Kurt fairly well. There's absolutely no way Kurt would miss two consecutive holidays for work: no matter what the circumstances were. So maybe in his own selfish little way, this is Blaine making sure he didn't cause irreversible damage. If he had, Blaine not's sure any sort of therapy in the world that could fix him.

Blaine ignores the feelings of déjà vu as he enters the apartment complex. Last time he came here, he lost everything. He lost the love of his life, his self-dignity; pretty much everything he held dear. What would happen now? Would Kurt see him through the little hole and ignore him? These thoughts continue as Blaine approaches Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Would Kurt open the door and slam it in Blaine's face? The shaking of his hands now has nothing to do with the cold—it's pure fear.

"Blaine?"

He jumps and turns around. His heart settles when he sees it's Rachel; however, he quickly notices that something's off about her. As long as Blaine's known Rachel, she's always been in order. Her outfits were well put-together (if not necessarily Kurt approved), and she was always immaculate. In her eyes, there's never been anything less than passion. Now they're groggy and tired. She looks like she might fall asleep right in the hallway. The Rachel standing in front of him is dressed in a heavy coat at least twice her size—the buckles and premium fabric suggesting it may have been something Kurt brought her from work, though Blaine can't think of any reason Kurt would allow ill-fitting attire on his best friend. Her hair isn't styled or curled in any matter—instead, it's hastily thrown into a ponytail with a few escaping strands. Her stance is still proud so Blaine thinks better than to ask about it, though his fears are intensifying. "Hi Rachel."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks, though there's no anger behind it. Just confusion and exasperation.

Blaine swallows and tries to choose his words carefully. It comes out as a blabbering mess. "Kurt, he uh, he didn't come home for Christmas and everyone's worried."

Rachel forces a smile. "So they sent you?" There's the teasing voice. The tone that says _You don't fool me Blaine Anderson_. Blaine smiles back.

"I think they'd kill me if they knew I came but I-I…we have unfinished business." Oh lord did he sound like his father when he said that. Blaine's mouth fills with a bitter-taste. His and Kurt's love, no matter how broken and messed up it is now, will _never_ become just 'unfinished business'.

Rachel bites her lip as if she's not sure of what to do. Blaine's afraid she's going to send him away, and even more afraid she'll pass out while considering it. He's grateful for both of them when she answers. "Kurt's still at work. I don't know how long he'll be but if you're willing to wait, you can come inside."

She unlocks the door and opens their apartment door. Blaine steps in first at her insistence. The apartment is mostly the same since he last left, save for two big exceptions. It's less organized than he'd expect Kurt or Rachel to be. There's a pile of dishes in the sink, clutter on the coffee table, and piles of other things just lying everywhere. On that note, Blaine notices empty boxes lying around the floor—mostly empty anyway. There were a few that had what appeared to be Kurt's clothing. "Do you want a glass of water?"

Blaine gets another look at Rachel and isn't sure if she can get two glasses of water as laughable as that sounds. "Why don't I get it? You should relax."

Rachel doesn't argue. She walks over to the couch and sits down. "Thank you. Do you remember where the cups are?"

"I'll find them." He sees Rachel has yet to take off her coat. "Can I hang your coat up for you?"

Rachel becomes apprehensive. Her hands tightening around the fabric. "No thanks, it gets cold in here sometimes," Blaine's body felt warmer the minute he walked through the door but he didn't push it. If she's as sick as she looks, then it's probably normal that she felt colder. He goes into the kitchen to search for "how have you been?"

Miserable. Blaine thinks to answer first, instead he lies. "All right, I guess. Things have been busy with glee. As soon as the play was over, we started working on sectionals. I guess we're going to try preparing for once," Blaine teased. He finds two cups and starts filling them water. Cold for him, luke warm for Rachel. "How's NYADA?"

"Good…" Rachel trails a little too long.

"Has Cassandra been any better this semester? I'm assuming you're taking her second-level dance class." Blaine comes back into the living room with the two glasses. Rachel thanks him quietly, but didn't smile. Blaine takes the seat beside Rachel, waiting for her to answer his question. After she takes a sip, she does so.

"I'm not taking a dance class this semester," She confesses. Blaine stares at her, trying to make sense of what could possibly be going through her head. "It's just…It's…"

Rachel looks at Blaine desperately, trying so hard to come up with a lie but she just can't. Blaine didn't know what to make of this. He came here expecting Kurt to be the one with problems but now he's starting to wonder if it goes deeper than that. Kurt's clothes are being boxed up, Rachel looks exhausted, and it seems like everything the duo has been saying for the last three months has been anything but the truth. Blaine grasps her hand to show her she can talk to him. He can help.

Her eyes start to water. In a low voice, she tells him. "I think I'll have you take my coat now." Blaine ignores the request as Rachel stands. The request was really more for dramatics anyway; a prelude to what Blaine is about to see. Rachel's fingers tremble as she unbuttons her coat, but she didn't let it separate until she slowly (very slowly) let it drop from her shoulders.

Blaine gasps. He can't help it. There were a million things Blaine would think of before this. He couldn't even fathom it. He wonders if this is some kind of elaborate joke Rachel and Kurt are pulling to get back at him. Any minute now, Rachel will start to laugh because no one would ever believe this could actually happen to her. Blaine wants to laugh, but he can't because it's not a joke. The tension in the air and the fear radiating from Rachel's body make that very clear.

Rachel is standing in front of Blaine—her stomach protruding only slightly, but rounded in such a way that it's unmistakable for anything else. Rachel's pregnant. "Oh my god..."

"I know," Rachel murmurs quietly. She puts her hands over the bump as if she didn't want Blaine to stare any longer. He knows he should look away but he's hypnotized. His disbelief that Rachel, of all people, got herself pregnant overrides his self-control. "I'm about twelve weeks."

"Three months?" Rachel nods. That certainly explains why Rachel's been so secretive. No one knew for certain that she hadn't come home for the holidays but no one really looked into it either. Finn's been too worried about Kurt, and the break-up made it so he couldn't turn to her as a lead. Quinn's been visiting though, hasn't she? Maybe she knew.

Kurt must have stayed here to help Rachel and didn't say anything out of respect for her. That was just how Kurt was, loyal and self-sacrificing. What didn't make sense is why Kurt would allow Rachel to keep this a secret while Finn stayed in the dark. He must have been the father. "That's um…that's… why haven't you told Finn?" Rachel wipes her eyes to try and keep the tears away. Blaine can see she's visibly shaking so he grasps her hand again. "Rach, honey, please sit down."

She practically slams down on the couch as the first sob rips from her throat. "Finn's not the father." She confesses in a broken voice. Okay, that makes sense—Kurt didn't tell Finn because this would be devastating to him. The break-up was months ago, but it's obvious Finn isn't over Rachel yet. He would lose it if he found out Rachel is having another man's baby. Blaine's mind jumps to Brody next. It must have been him. "It's-it's…"

"Me."

Blaine and Rachel look up. The very breath is stolen from Blaine's body. Kurt is standing in the doorway of the apartment. He walks in and closes the door but his eyes never leave the people on the couch. Kurt appears organized and fashionable as always, but Blaine can see beyond the front. Kurt's hair has grown out longer than Blaine's ever seen. His skin is astonishingly paler and his eyes darker than he thought possible. To everyone else, Kurt looks the same as he always did, but Blaine can tell just how far he's been stretched.

Kurt eyes narrow at Blaine. Not in a hateful way, but a fearful one. Blaine's no longer predictable or comforting. He's scary- no longer trustable. It stings to know that, but all things considering, he didn't blame Kurt. Blaine takes a sharp inhale when what Kurt said finally hits him.

"What do you mean?" Blaine whispers even though he knows exactly what Kurt means. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice. There's nothing to indicate any hope that Blaine heard wrong. Questioning it is pointless really, because Kurt left no room for it.

"I'm the father." Kurt repeats anyway. His focus shifts from Blaine to Rachel, who's still crying. Kurt immediately walks over and kneels in front of Rachel. Rachel releases Blaine's hand and throws both her arms around Kurt. He starts whispering comforts in her ear and letting her cry on her shoulder. It's so practiced that this must happen on a normal basis. It's so weird to see Kurt do this with another human but Blaine, let alone a woman. Kurt rocks Rachel and asks her to calm down because it isn't good for the baby.

The full reality hits Blaine in waves. His ex-boyfriend—the love of his life, and a man who was so assuredly gay - got a girl, _Rachel_, pregnant. Kurt's going to be a father.

And Blaine, along with everyone else they know, is an outsider.

**And there we have it.**

**Will be answering guests' responses in order of when they reviewed (for example 'Guest 1' is the person who reviewed first, 'Guest 2' is person who reviewed second, and so on). **

**Guest 1- Thank you! Kind of a bit more angsty than I usually write right off the bat but it seems to have the effect I was going for :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 2- Honestly, I already had chapter 2 written before I posted the first one so it came out a lot sooner than probably expected. I've started chapter 3 but I can't say it'll come out quite as quickly. Glad to hear you like it so far! Thank you for reviewing. **

**Guest 3- Thank you very much! Actually, this was inspired by a joke I made about the Lea Michele pregnancy rumors—I had joked that they should do an episode where Rachel gets pregnant and the possible fathers are Brody, Finn, and Kurt (because what happens at the Hummel-Berry apartment, stays at the Hummel-Berry apartment). I think in this situation, Rachel and Kurt would work very well together but it would take a lot of work to get over it too. I hope Blaine's surprise was what you wanted to see. I'm definitely excited to write Finn's response. Thank you for reviewing (and also for your kind words!). **

**Guest 4- Agree with you a 100% on that! Kurt has his diva moments sometimes but when it comes to being strong and doing what's right, he usually comes through (occasionally, he falters but he's only human). Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Monogamy is For Relationships

**So, you guys have just been fantastic with your love! I managed to finish this just before class so it might be a bit later when I answer the chapter 2 reviews—apologies for that. Just know that you guys are awesome and I love you. Thank you so much for the favorites, the alerts, the reviews and for generally speaking just reading this story. As usually, guest reviews are at the bottom. **

_CHAPTER 3- Monogamy is For Relationships_

Kurt's not sure why he's not going to throw Blaine out now that he's gotten Rachel into her bed to take a nap. Part of him is mad that Rachel told him even after they agreed they wouldn't anyone from Lima until they decided what they were going to do but he didn't really blame her either. He's been so frustrated dealing with this and having no one else to tell. He can't even tell his own father out of fear that he'll be ashamed. Kurt knew that Rachel hadn't told her fathers because she knew they would be. It only seemed natural that the first familiar face that happened to come along would be the first one to know. Still—why did it have to be Blaine?

Kurt wants to be mad. He wants to scare Blaine into keeping this a secret and send him right back to Ohio. It's amazing that months ago, this man had broken his heart and now that just seems so insignificant. Kurt settles himself in the chair closest to the couch. Blaine leans back in his chair, not daring to look up at Kurt. The silence is nice in an eerie sort of way. A break Kurt didn't realize he desperately needed.

Eventually, it ends and Blaine asks him at long last. "How did this happen?"

"Well, when a gay man and his hag love each other very much, they get together and create a baby. Think Clay Aiken." Kurt jokes more for his benefit than Blaine's. Blaine gives him a confused look. Kurt sighs. "Rachel and I got drunk and it just happened."

"It just happened? How did it just happen?"

"What do you want me to say Blaine? We were depressed because our relationships were over. We were stupid and lonely; also FYI, gender matters a lot less when you're drunk," Kurt snaps. Blaine shrunk in his seat. Kurt isn't feeling entirely merciful right now, but he eases his voice. "I didn't care that she was a girl at the time, never mind if we were using protection. I thought Finn said she was on the pill once though so I didn't worry about that until I saw the tests. Rachel—I guess she was just too freaked out at the time to think about it. None of it seems to matter now."

Blaine's looking at him with so much sympathy that all Kurt can do is look away. He doesn't need Blaine's pity nor did he want it. Not over this. "So, obviously, Rachel's not getting an abortion." Blaine supposes.

Kurt nods. "We both agreed on that…"

"Are you—are you guys going to raise the baby?"

Kurt bit his lip. He draws his legs up into the chair and wraps an arm around them. "Maybe. We haven't decided yet. We're both unsure but considering everything she went through with Shelby, Rachel's leaning more towards keeping the baby."

"What about you?"

How long has it been since anyone's asked him that? From the moment Rachel told him she was pregnant; Kurt's been taking care of her. Selling clothes he didn't wear so much anymore, making sure she kept up on her studies so her GPA would be in good standing when she took the summer off to have the baby, and just generally making sure Rachel was eating regularly and taking care of herself. The only people, who knew, besides Blaine now, were Isabelle and Brody. Brody to his credit has been supportive, promising to look after Rachel when Kurt couldn't. Isabelle was actually excited, although Kurt suspected that had something to with the fact that Kurt had decided to stay at Vogue rather than apply for NYADA again. Yet, none of them asked Kurt how _he_ felt about the situation or what _he_ wanted to do.

"Leaning towards giving the baby up for adoption. _Really_ leaning towards giving it up." Kurt admits. He didn't like the idea of being giving up his child, especially since while he didn't say it out loud; he had started to form a bond with the baby. He's seen the baby on the sonogram at all of Rachel's appointments. He's felt Rachel's stomach a few times too when she asked him to check for stretch marks. Kurt didn't think it was possible to love something enough for him to give up rare pieces of his Alexander McQueen collection but well, the boxes were packed. Kurt wouldn't lie to himself and say this is an ideal situation but he couldn't help loving his unborn child.

At the same time, he and Rachel have dreams and it costs time and money to make those dreams come true. Time and money they wouldn't have once the baby was born. They couldn't live in this loft forever. They couldn't feed and cloth a baby with love and broken dreams either. Why make themselves sacrifice and struggle when their child could have a loving family (Kurt was thinking of even looking specifically for a gay couple to give their child) and they could have everything they wanted. Everything except a family. "Rachel's been wreck as you may have noticed. She doesn't have a clue what to do."

"And you do?"

Kurt shrugs. "I was honestly more of a disaster when I realized I slept with her. I was actually going to move out—I don't know what I was thinking. I guess that on top of what happened between us was just too much to deal with all at once. In a way, the baby is giving me something to focus on..."

Blaine's frown grows. God, more pity. "Kurt, I- I'm sorry…I never—"

"Meant to hurt me? It's a little late for that, isn't it?" Kurt says in exasperated voice. His voice is filled with rasp. He's tired. So, so tired. "Please don't tell me you came here to get back together."

Blaine winces as if Kurt had just stabbed a needle into the back of his hand. Kurt feels his defenses break at that. He didn't want to hurt Blaine. Despite everything that happened and the three months they've been apart, Kurt still loves Blaine. He wishes with all his heart he could've have just thrown Blaine out the minute he saw him but he couldn't. One night can change a lot of things (clearly) but it didn't change how much of Kurt's broken and scarred heart still belongs to the young man on his couch. Kurt's feelings however didn't understand what Blaine had done. He didn't just cheat on Kurt that night—he threw everything they built and worked hard for away. Blaine gave up their perfect and beautiful love for a one-night stand, and every time Kurt thinks about that, he wants to throw up more than he did when he discovered he slept with Rachel.

"I've changed Kurt." Blaine whispers.

"How Hallmark of you." Kurt says in an icy cold voice. As bitter as a spoon of cough syrup but he forces Blaine to swallow it. Kurt is getting defensive and when he's defensive, he lashes out. Usually, it's only with people he doesn't know very well and that probably hurts more than what Kurt actually said. Blaine may have changed, but he's also a stranger to Kurt now. Blaine can see it too as his expression becomes more desperate.

"I have. I haven't even looked at another boy in the time we've been apart."

Kurt laughs sadistically. "Monogamy is for _relationships_, Blaine. Excuse me for being unimpressed that you can keep it in your pants when you're alone." His smile falters the minute he realizes he's gone too far. Blaine grunts from the pure agony. The needle suddenly became a knife.

To Blaine's credit, he shakes it out and continues. "I've been seeing a therapist," He says. Kurt raises an eyebrow. He can't say he expected that out of Blaine. "I knew there had be something more here. I know who I am and cheating on you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. It's not me. The Blaine I know—that you fell in love with—would die before he hurt you, so I went to get help. I've been learning a lot too. For the first time in years, I've actually been able to make sense of my anger and pain. I was hurting and I didn't know what to do, so I hurt us."

Kurt fights against his tears. He throws his head back and takes a deep breath. He needs to gather his emotions before he either cries in Blaine's arms or screams at him. He hates Blaine because no matter what he tells himself, it was him who cheated on Kurt. Kurt couldn't even say he was shocked—just hurt and disappointed, really. On the other hand, Kurt knows Blaine's been hurting; he's been hurting for a long time. He's listened the voicemail messages Blaine left on his phone back before Blaine cheated. He could hear the fear and sadness in his voice. Kurt knew whenever Blaine said '_I miss you, call me back'_, he really meant '_I'm begging you—talk to me. Love me'_. In that sense, Kurt could see his role in Blaine's infidelity and how it was a ticking time bomb.

It's weird because it seems like Blaine put so much thought into this while Kurt hadn't giving it a moment since he's discovered Rachel was pregnant. Now that he's facing these emotions all at once, it's hard to think clearly. Not that it matters—Kurt can't deal with it and the baby. He can't be a father and be a boyfriend. He can't hate and love Blaine at the same time.

Kurt leans forward in his seat, arms resting on his knees. He brings his head forward and stares Blaine in the eye. "I'm sorry you were hurting and that I wasn't there to help. I know what you did doesn't reflect your personality. It's not why you did it though; it's what you did. You cheated Blaine, and I was hurt. I got drunk and bedded Rachel for god sakes."

"Are you saying it's my fault you got Rachel pregnant?" Blaine says, guilt heavy in his voice. Kurt shakes his head.

"I'm saying that it's too late to go back. I'm sorry, but if you thought I was neglecting you before than it's only going to get worse. I can't take care of Rachel, a baby, and you. Frankly, I'd much rather deal with the mess left in our relationship than what I'm dealing with now, but I can't." Kurt stresses the 'can't'. A tear rolls down his face, but he can't find it in his heart to be embarrassed. He just wipes it away with a quiet sniffle. "I'm sorry, but you came here for nothing."

Kurt stands and picks up the glasses of water from earlier. Blaine stares forward. He looks almost more shocked than he was when he saw that Rachel was pregnant. He's trying to process the pain Kurt's just inflicted. Kurt clears his throat and speaks again. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet. Please show yourself out."

Kurt walks toward the kitchen. He stops when Blaine calls out. "You can't run from this forever, you know." Blaine sounds like he's verging on the edge of anger. Kurt hears the heavy footsteps across their floor and the loud slam of their door. Kurt sighs and continues on. He dumps out the water and washes the glasses along with the other dishes. Or at least, he's pretending to. His mind starts racing. It may not have been what he was referring to, but Blaine had a point. They couldn't just focus on getting by forever. They had to make a plan and they only had about six months left to do it.

Once he's done with the dishes (and the fact the sink is empty makes him feel a little better), he pulls out a piece of paper and pen. He writes two names he honestly didn't expect to come up.

_**Quinn**_

_**Shelby**_

()

**Once again, I'll be answering guest reviewers in order of when they reviewed. **

**Guest 1- Wow! My goodness this was a sweet review! Thank you! I can honestly say I haven't read too many Rachel/Kurt baby stories (outside the ones where Rachel was a surrogate), but I appreciate that you enjoy mine so much. Adoption v.s. raising the baby will definitely be a big part of the conflict here. I have an idea of how Finn's reaction is going to go, but let's just say that while he'll be furious, he won't be allowed to just steam about it—but I can't reveal more than that without giving it away. Thank you once again for your kind words and your review! **

**Guest 2- No need to feel guilty, I agree! Especially seeing the pictures and stuff I've picked out (I've already picked out the gender and name. Yes, I know I'm insane). Thanks for the review!**


	4. The Best Laid Plans

CHAPTER 4- _The Best Laid Plans_

There's a knock on the door about an hour after Blaine left. Kurt's terrified it's him again but is relieved when he looks through the peephole and sees Brody. "Hey, are you and Rachel studying tonight?" Kurt asks once he opens the door. Brody shakes his head and gives Kurt a small smile as he holds up Rachel's backpack. Kurt groans. "I swear, she'd forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders."

"She's had a lot on her mind lately. I don't mind making the subway ride," he says, putting the backpack on the floor and taking off his jacket. "So, where is Pepa anyway?"

Kurt sighs, running a hand through his hair. The last thing he wants to do is talk about the events that occurred over an hour ago, but Kurt feels a small obligation to do so. Two months ago, Rachel puked in Cassandra July's class, which of course led to Cassandra making an unfortunately accurate guess to Rachel's ailment (though, in her defense, she was joking. At least Kurt hopes Cassandra isn't that cruel). Rachel, upset, confided in her only NYADA friend. Since then Brody has been making sure nobody got after her as well as keeping her going at school. This isn't the first time Rachel's forgotten something and Brody's brought it to the apartment; although Kurt suspected he sincerely doesn't mind doing it if means he gets to spend time with Rachel. Nonetheless, he's been there, and as a result, he's taken some of the pressure off Kurt's shoulders, so as far as the counter-tenor is concerned, he's golden. "Bedroom. Crying and sleeping on and off, I assume. One of our friends from Lima made an unexpected visit."

Brody tenses. "Finn?"

"Thankfully, no." Kurt actually can't believe how grateful he is that it was Blaine when you put in perspective. "Actually, it was my ex. A grand attempt to try and win me back. Seeing Rachel pregnant shocked him to say the least."

"I would think so." Brody responds. "You're not worried he's going to tell Finn?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Not really. I asked him not to, so he'll probably keep quiet. He did remind me that this is only a temporary solution if we decided to keep the baby." Kurt voice sounds flat when he says it, but in reality, his heart stretches and starts to tear into two different directions. One half breaking because keeping the baby would mean letting go of some of his dreams for good—Broadway, a summer in Paris, spending his college years experiencing, rather than planning. The other half breaks because if he gives up the baby, then there's so much of their life he'll be missing—the first steps, the first words, the first snappy comeback. For every time he tells himself it would be for the better if he and his child went their separate ways once it's born, another voice in his head chimes in disagreeing and makes the decision that much harder to make.

"Is that what you guys are planning on now? Just the other day, Rachel was asking me if Cliff was a cute name."

"Cliff? Like from _Cabaret_? Oh my god." Kurt shakes his head again. That was the other thing. It's becoming more and more apparent that Rachel isn't as torn as he is. Last week, while walking to the grocery store, Rachel pointed out a fabric she thought would make a cute onesie for the baby. A few weeks before that, Kurt found an Expecting Mother magazine lying on their coffee table. It's obvious that while Kurt is trying his best to distance himself from getting attached to the child growing inside of Rachel, she's getting entirely too close to wanting it beyond letting go. "We still haven't made a final decision, but we both know what Rachel wants."

Brody nods. "Yeah, I just don't think she realizes it yet." She knows, Kurt affirms in his head. She's just hoping Kurt will change her mind before she has to try to. "What do you think?"

Kurt doesn't pretend that question is about his well being. That's the only (_only_ he repeats in his head) nice thing about Blaine coming was that he showed concern for Kurt. It doesn't matter how chummy Kurt and Brody are now, he's still her ally. If Rachel wants to raise the baby, then Brody will back her, and the last thing Kurt wants is to make a battle out of this. At least, not right now. "Honestly? I'm just trying to sort the mess right now. We only have a half a year and we haven't even told our parents yet."

"Half a year? That sounds like enough time," Brody says optimistically. Kurt snorts. How naïve of him to say; it's something he could see Rachel saying. Perhaps something he's afraid she'll say.

"It isn't."

()

The hotel gym is fairly impressive. He shouldn't expect anything less from a five star hotel. It's the perfect place for him to get out that old familiar emotion of wanting to beat something up. At this rate, Blaine could care where is, or what he's hitting; he just needs to hit something.

There's something irrational about his anger. Well, that's not anything new, but this whole situation is extra weird. It's strange enough that Blaine finds his ex-boyfriend's gotten a girl pregnant, but the jealousy that rushes through him? It's unexplainable. It's not like they were in love or seeking revenge. If that were the case, Kurt would have at least picked a man. That being said, Blaine's skin crawled when Kurt hugged Rachel in that way. He absolutely wanted to sneer at the level of concern Kurt showed her when Rachel broke down in tears. He doesn't understand it. They weren't together, and Rachel and Kurt certainly weren't together. Yet the jealous rage rolls through him as Blaine lands a double to the bag before stepping back again.

The bag swings back and forth with amazing momentum. It occurs to Blaine that he's been striking the bag probably for over an hour now without rest. He's glistening with sweat; his hair's soaking like he's just taken a shower. His muscles are sore and his throat is achingly dry, but he just wants to keep hitting the bag.

Blaine makes himself sit down and sip at his water bottle. He kind of likes the anger in this very strange way. It's nice to feel something about his situation with Kurt other than sadness. In a way, their relationship feels a little healthier. Like it's closer to even ground.

But what relationship did they have now? Kurt told him he didn't want to fix the relationship, or rather he couldn't. The baby was Kurt's focus now, and Blaine knows if the roles were reversed, it'd be the same for him. Blaine just can't believe that Kurt would keep this from everyone. He didn't even give Blaine the decency of an explanation until he came to New York for it. It almost feels like the person he talked to this afternoon isn't the same person he fell in love with. The person he fell in love with would have never set their relationship aside so easily…

Except maybe he was. Isn't that how they got into this little situation? When Kurt left Blaine alone like he promised him he wouldn't. Blaine realizes his anger is coming from the same place his abandonment issues are. The fact that Kurt can just give up like this pisses Blaine off to no end. He needs Kurt in his life, and it hurts that Kurt doesn't feel the same way.

Blaine gets up and decides it's time to go back to his room. Along the way, he stops and delivers a large punch to the bag. It sways as Blaine walks away. Maybe Kurt's right. Maybe he did come here for no reason.

()

Kurt goes out to get take-out food for dinner not long after Brody's arrive While they wait, Rachel and Brody settle on her bed and watch a DVD on her laptop. It doesn't take long for Rachel to lean her head on his shoulder.

Rachel's developed a comfortable relationship with Brody. She's thinks part of that is her being pregnant. Before, Brody was a romantic option, but now she has more time to think about what she wanted to be with him, and more importantly, to strengthen their friendship. It certainly helps that he's been very understanding about her being pregnant. Much more than Finn would probably be.

It's just complicated with Finn now. It was like that before Kurt got her pregnant. They weren't even friends anymore. The last time they talked, it ended in her and Finn deciding they couldn't even speak to each other without it erupting into some huge fight. That doesn't stop Rachel from missing Finn, of course. Naturally, she feels guilty that the first man she sleeps with besides Finn happens to be his stepbrother, but that's about where it ends. Finn's the one who made her worry for months. Finn's the one who ran when the going got tough. Finn _isn't_ the one with her now. She's just worried about what it will do to Finn and Kurt's relationship when he finds out.

It's just too stressful to think about right now. Instead, she snuggles closer to Brody. He looks down and smiles. "So, can you feel the baby yet?" He asks. Rachel shakes her head against his shoulder.

"No, but it's still a little early. The doctor said I probably won't feel him move until about 16 weeks."

"It's a boy?" Brody sounds so adorably excited that Rachel can't help but laugh. She shakes her head again.

"I don't know. It's still too early. I kind of have a feeling it might be a boy," Rachel says as she rubs a hand over her stomach. "I've been craving pretzels and chips like crazy, and all the books I've read say when you crave salty foods, it means you're having a boy."

Brody chuckles. "How do you know that's not just pregnancy cravings? Last week I watched a self-proclaimed vegan eat a double-cheeseburger _and_ chicken nuggets." Rachel gasps and playfully hits Brody on the shoulder. He leans away, but keeps smiling. "It's true!"

Rachel leans back against the pillows, hand going right back to her stomach. She wishes she could feel the baby. Over on her vanity, along with the multiple headshots she's taken over the years and the photos of her parents and friends, there are now ultrasound pictures of the little baby. There are times when she looks at her pregnant belly and she just cries. Mostly when she thinks of how much harder it will be to graduate NYADA or get a Broadway gig with a baby on her hip. Whenever she looks at the ultrasound photos, however, she can't help but be excited about the small life growing inside her. Sure, maybe in her previous dreams, she envisioned she'd be twenty-five with a few awards and married to Finn. She at least imagined it'd be Finn's baby she'd be carrying. She never imagined she and Kurt would be having a baby, but honestly, she doesn't care whom the baby's father is or that she's only 19. She wants to be a mother to her child. She just isn't sure if that's what's best for the baby yet.

Brody's support is a nice change of pace. Kurt's supportive in every way she could possible ask for, and she's been beyond grateful for the way he's taken care of her. In a strange way, though, he's thought of the baby with more dread than Rachel has. She feels guilty that Kurt isn't happy with what's occurring, but she also sees the glow in his features when he touches her stomach or sees the pictures. She just wishes he got excited more often instead of just sometimes. She wishes sometimes he were more like Brody. "We have a doctor's appointment next week. If you're not busy with Cassandra's class or anything, do you maybe want to go with us?"

Brody stares down at her stomach and smiles. He then looks up and answers. "Sure."

"Rachel, Brody, back with dinner," Kurt chimes from the doorway, holding up a bag of takeout food. "You should probably take your vitamins if you haven't taken them today."

Rachel blushes. Taking vitamins use to be a part of her daily life but with all the stress and worry going on, her memory hasn't been as great. Usually, Kurt is subtler but he's very obviously annoyed, likely about Rachel asking Brody to come with them to her doctor's appointment. She shuts off her laptop and climbs out of bed with Brody following behind. When they entered the main room, Kurt sets the food on the coffee table, but catches Rachel's elbow before she can sit down. "Come on, baby needs the vitamins!" he singsongs. He's gentle but quick as he pulls her to the kitchen. He lets her go as soon as they're in the kitchen. Then he turns to her and growls. "Have you lost your mind?! Why are you inviting your Romeo of the moment to our doctor's appointment?!"

Rachel rubs her elbow and glares at her baby's daddy. Kurt had enough self-control not to hurt her, but she didn't appreciate the gesture at all. "It's my doctor's appointment and I can invite whoever I want."

"No, Rachel it's _our _appointment. You provided the egg; I provided the seed. Therefore, this child is half mine; and it's not like it's a concert or a Broadway musical, you know. We don't need an audience there to see the bun bake." He says, gesturing down to her stomach. Rachel huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. She might have gone a little far there; Kurt is entitled to his opinion regarding their check-ups. She just didn't see what was so bad about getting a little extra support.

"It's not a big deal. Not everything has to be all gloom and poor me. It's okay to want to share news about the baby, instead of hiding it all the time. If Brody already knows, why can't I ask him to be there for us?"

"Because in case you forgot, we are still hiding it! Only it won't be long until everyone knows at this rate." Kurt groans and rubs a hand over his face. Rachel closes in a bit more on herself. The true frustration is finally out now. Blaine is just the first of soon to be many instances. How long before Burt or Leroy and Hiram come to check-up on them? How long before Finn comes? Rachel places a hand on his shoulder to try and ease his worry, but it's no use. "Rachel, we have no clue what we're doing. Blaine surprising us was proof of that. We need to get control of this. Now."

Rachel bit her lip. Despite all her talk, she doesn't think she's ready to see the look of disappointment on her fathers' faces yet, nor can she bear the anger Finn will surely feel. "How?"

Kurt reaches up in the cabinet and gets out Rachel's prenatal vitamins. He gets out the ones she needs and hands them to her. Rachel smiles. No matter how many times they fight or where they stand on their decisions, she knows she can count on Kurt to take care of her. She accepts them and accepts the glass of water Kurt fetches for her. "We have two options…"

()

Blaine gets a text later that night from Rachel. He's a little surprised, but probably not as much as he should be. He's sure she's texting to make sure he'll keep quiet about everything. The full surprise hits him when he sees the text.

**Rachel: Are you going to be in New York for a few days?**

**Blaine: For another day or so. Was planning on staying the weekend. Why?**

**Rachel: You've seen the state of our apartment; we don't really have the extra room for people right now. Would you mind sharing your hotel room with someone?**

Blaine raises an eyebrow. He's not really obligated, or welcomed; to help, Kurt's made that very clear. He feels like accepting Rachel's request is a little like betraying him. On the other hand, Blaine wonders if maybe Kurt's letting Rachel ask him for help.

That thought hives him hope, and Rachel her response.

**Blaine: I don't think that will be a problem. When?**

**Rachel: Tomorrow afternoon.**

**Blaine: Okay. Who?**

Rachel texts him back a few minutes later, and he's a little bit confused. It hits him in waves that maybe this person makes more sense than anyone in the world. Really, who better to help two teen soon-to-be parents than a teen mom herself?

**Rachel: Quinn. **

()

**And like I've been promising for so long, I've finally finished chapter 4! Sorry if it seems kind of slow. More exciting things to come, I promise. In the mean time, a big thank you to my amazing beta, irishflute, for betaing this chapter. She rocks! Also, a thank you to all you reviewers, followers, and people who alert and/or favorited this story! Love you all :)**

**Another reminder, I'll be answering guest reviews in order of when they reviewed (from first to last).**

**cherry2- Aw! Thank you sweetie! I have to admit, I haven't seen a lot of Rachel and Kurt baby stories, outside of Rachel being a surrogate naturally, but then again, I don't know how many situations would allow for it to happen. It's certainly a fun concept, if angsty in this situation, to write. You'll have to see about the gender ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

**AllyKlaine- I would totally love if something like this happened in cannon! Although that would be rather soap operaish in style, then again, I do love the soap opera style. Kurt will get to warm up to Blaine again, I think a lot of his anger I wrote last chapter comes from how stressed he is taking care of Rachel and his baby. Blaine's going to get his chance back into Kurt's good graces. Aw, thank you very much :) I mean really, that's what it came down to in my opinion. Blaine isn't a cheater by nature, but this overwhelming feeling of loneliness and just the idea of being rejected by Kurt drove him to a breaking point. Not to excuse what he did, but I think anyone can empathize with feeling so alone, you'll do anything to find acceptance. Thank you for your generous reviews :)**

**Guest 1- Exactly what I wanted the reader to see :) Blaine, at this point, is the first person to really ask and show concern for Kurt, so I think it's beginning moment for the both of them in this fic. It's also a beginning point so maybe Kurt can see he doesn't have to take care of Blaine, but I don't want to give too much away. I think I did make Kurt a little harsh in the chapter, but I think it comes mostly from being stressed about taking care of the baby and Rachel. Finn's still a few chapters or so out, but hopefully not too far away. Hope this chapter answered your questions about Brody. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest 2- Me too! I'm kind of a sucker for DaddyKlaine :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest 3- I love writing scenes where Kurt stands up for himself. He's just such a powerhouse it's hard not to get excited. Thanks for the review!**


End file.
